Warriors: Omen's of Light (REWRITE)
by CloudSkylark18
Summary: The Clans will face their toughest challenge yet, and Seven young cats are the only ones who can stop it. The question is can they do it when no one knows what the threat is? On Hiatus for now.


Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

Leader Dewstar- gray tabby she-cat with a dark gray patch on her back

Deputy Wildprism- black tom with one white paw

Medicine Cat Runningrainbow- silvery she-cat with green eyes

Warriors Blazeclaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Swiftwing- black-and-white tom with long tail

(Apprentice, Rainbowpaw-ginger she-cat with white muzzle and tail tip, black paws, and dark blue eyes)

Tallfur- long-legged white tom with amber eyes

Snowblaze- white she-cat with ginger paws

(Apprentice, Lionpaw- golden tom with blue eyes)

Talonrain- gray tom with blue eyes

Hollyjewel- black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Songclaw- ginger she-cat with petal-like pelt markings

(Apprentice, Rubypaw- ginger she-cat with three black stripes)

Spottedcloud- calico she-cat with pale gray paws

Mossscale- mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenheart- golden furred she-cat

(Apprentice, Tigerpaw- ginger tom with dark ginger stripes)

Featherpool- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Starstalker- long-legged silver tom

Skydash- white tom with gray eyes

Jewelfeather- silvery she-cat with long feathery tail and black ears

Hawkeyes- golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Birchwish- brown she-cat with one white paw and one black paw

Moonfur- white she-cat with silvery-gray stripes

Cherrywing- very dark ginger she-cat with feathery tail

Dewpelt- gray tom with dark gray tail

(Apprentice, Scarpaw- ginger she-cat with small scar over her left eye)

Queens Blacktail- white she-cat with black tipped tail and green eyes, mother of Blazeclaw's kits; Brightkit (black she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip), Dawnkit (light gray she-cat with green eyes), and Graykit (gray tom with amber eyes)

Bramblewhisker- brown tabby she-cat, mother of Skydash's kits; Spiritkit (very pale silver she-cat with light green eyes), Lemonkit (yellow furred tom with pale yellow eyes), and Berrykit (black she-cat with pretty green eyes)

Elders Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Cloudwhisker- white tom with amber eyes

...

 **ShadowClan**

Leader Daisystar- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Ferretpaw- brown tom with tan paws)

Deputy Whiteflower- white she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Dewpaw- light gray she-cat with two black paws)

Medicine Cat Splashprism- blind brown she-cat

Warriors Thornscale- russet furred tom

(Apprentice, Mosspaw- light brown she-cat)

Scarpelt- scarred black tom

(Apprentice, Blazepaw- ginger tom with dark ginger tail tip)

Graniteclaw- pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Spottedtail- brown she-cat with dark brown spots

Eclipsefoot- black tom

(Apprentice, Cloudpaw- white-and-gray tom)

Tigertail- orange furred tom with dark orange stripes

Brightshine- silvery-white she-cat

(Apprentice, Sandpaw- sandy furred she-cat with amber eyes)

Skyface- pale gray tom with white face

Foxfeather- gray she-cat with light green eyes

(Apprentice, Pinepaw- brown-and-black she-cat with white paws)

Queens Brambletail- tawny she-cat with silvery-white ears, mother of Graniteclaw's kits; Splashkit (blue-gray tom with deep blue eyes), Treekit (brown she-cat with green eyes), and Adderkit (small gray tom with amber eyes)

Elders Firespirit- pale ginger she-cat with short tail

Clawpool- ginger tom with blue eyes

...

 **WindClan**

Leader Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Flowerpaw- silver she-cat with four white stripes running down her back)

Deputy Rockfeather- gray she-cat with feathery tail

Medicine Cat Dreamflight- silvery-white tom

(Apprentice, Starpaw- white tom with black spots)

Warriors Lightningice- yellow tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardpebble- gray she-cat with black spots

Icefrost- white she-cat with dark blue eyes

(Apprentice, Wildpaw- ginger she-cat with white paws)

Silverscar- silver tom with amber eyes and a long scar running down his back

Wishpool- tawny she-cat with pale green eyes

(Apprentice, Goldenpaw- bronze furred tom with amber eyes)

Sandstalker- sandy furred tom with amber eyes

Cherryheart- dark ginger she-cat with light ginger paws

(Apprentice, Redpaw- ginger-and-brown tom with blue eyes)

Dawnice- yellow she-cat with ice blue eyes

Fireflower- ginger she-cat with one green eye, and one blue eye

Cloudstream- white tom with pale blue eyes

Sunchaser- yellow furred tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Graypaw- white she-cat with gray paws)

Runningear- long-legged gray she-cat

Onepelt- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens Swiftsong- white she-cat with short legs, mother of Sandstalker's kits; Cloudkit (white tom with forest green eyes), Morningkit (yellow she-cat with white paws), Starkit (silver she-cat with dark gray paws), and Talonkit (golden furred she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders Blazingsplash- ginger tom with pale green eyes

Dewice- light gray tom with pale blue eyes

Starflight- blind silver tom

...

 **RiverClan**

Leader Fishstar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Skyflight- white tom with silver eyes

Medicine Cat Spotteddrop- calico tom with a white spot in the center of his back

(Apprentice, Bramblepaw- brown tom with dark brown stripes)

Warriors Tanglecloud- blue-gray tom with fur that sticks up all over the place

(Apprentice, Silverpaw- silvery-gray tom)

Lightfire- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Tallsong- long-legged very dark gray tom with long tail

(Apprentice, Cometpaw- silver tom with one white paw)

Echorock- dark gray she-cat with light gray paws

Silverfoot- gray tom with silver paws

Clawdrop- ginger she-cat with a ragged scar running diagonally across her face

(Apprentice, Troutpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat)

Blazespark- ginger tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Loudpaw- black tom with amber eyes)

Mousecloud- brown-and-white she-cat

Queens Skywing- blue-gray she-cat, expecting Silverfoot's kits

Elders Wildsky- dark gray tom with white legs

Daisyblaze- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

...

 **Cats Outside The Clans**

Flashfur- brown tom with gray eyes; former SkyClan warrior

Maple- white she-cat with one brown paw, mother of Flashfur's kits; Raven (black tom with amber eyes), and Snowflake (white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye)

Prince- blackish-gray tom with green eyes, three white paws, white tip on right ear, white spot on his chest and unusual gray claws; kittypet

Jamaica- blond she-cat with green eyes

Bird- brown she-cat with white stomach

Tony- ginger tom with two black paws; former kittypet

Feather- gray she-cat with long feathery tail

Littleear- small white tom; former clan cat

Silver- silver she-cat with black ears

Moonlight- white she-cat with pale green eyes; former kittypet

Ivy- brown she-cat with silvery-blue blue eyes

Snow- white tom with a black patch on his shoulder

* * *

 **Prologue**

"So it's finally time, isn't it?" a ginger tom asked looking over at a faded blue-gray she-cat. Her blue eyes locked with his green ones.

"Yes Firestar," the she-cat meowed, "The future looks dark for the clans if they remain by the lake. There is some sort of shadow that is threatening to engulf our clanmates."

"I know Bluestar, I can see it too," Firestar returned, "My choice has been made. Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight agree with me. Blacktail's kits will do great things."

Bluestar nodded, "Indeed they will Firestar, but the others agree that each clan should have a representative."

"Have they decided?" Firestar asked looking at the starry land before him. Bluestar nodded.

"Yes," she meowed, "They'll each reveal the prophecy to their chosen cats. And we shall reveal it to our own."

"They'll need help, all of them," a silver she-cat meowed padding up to the two former ThunderClan leaders. Both Firestar and Bluestar dipped their heads to her.

"Feathertail what brings you here?" Firestar asked. One of Feathertail's ears twitched before she answered.

"There's a kittypet who believes in us; in StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting," Feathertail said, "I believe his mother used to be a warrior. He told me that he heard stories of us from when he was young."

"We can walk in his dreams?" Bluestar breathed. Feathertail nodded.

"I've taught him what I could of clan life," the silver she-cat meowed, "He has the potential to be a great warrior if given the proper chance."

"Then we'll have to give him that chance," Firestar meowed.

"He'll need just that because I have a feeling that he'll play a part in this prophecy. The cats you've chosen will need his help," Feathertail meowed, "I'll take the prophecy to him, and continue to help him grow in belief."

"Thank you Feathertail," Bluestar meowed. Feathertail then inclined her head and bounded away. There was a hope growing in Firestar's chest, but it was bittersweet because a feeling of dread lurked just beneath the surface. The clans would need all the help they could get in order to overcome this danger, though not even the former leader of ThunderClan could see what that danger was.

* * *

 **Me: Okay, so there's two things that need to be taken care of. First, I don't own Warriors I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. Now that the disclaimer's been taken care of I'd like to let you all know that I have a poll up on my profile page. Basically, it's so I have an idea of what you all as readers would like; meaning I want to know which of my stories you'd like me to work on after I finish with _The Two Sides of the Wind_. So, if you get a chance please check out the poll.**


End file.
